Ostatnia noc
by betka23
Summary: Noc przed ostateczną bitwą Zjednoczonych Wojsk Shinobi przeciwko Akatsuki. W ostatnią noc między życiem a śmiercią, Temari spotyka się z Shikamaru. ShikaTema.


Mimo późnej pory, obóz nie spał. Choć ta noc oferowała ostatnie chwile wypoczynku przed jutrzejszą mobilizacją, niewielu z tego korzystało. Kryjąc się pośród cieni namiotów i drzew, chyłkiem przemykały ludzkie sylwetki, skutecznie unikając nocnych patroli i czujek.  
Tylko Temari widziała. Widziała, jak w ciemnościach matki po raz ostatni ściskają swoje dzieci, widziała ojców udzielających ostatnich rad synom. Dostrzegała przyjaciół skrycie palących papierosy, w milczeniu cieszących się swoją obecnością. Odwracała wzrok, gdy zauważała potajemne schadzki wśród cieni, pospiesznie wymieniane pieszczoty i rozpaczliwe zapewnienia miłości. Widziała to wszystko i nie robiła nic.  
- Jutro możemy już nie żyć – powiedziała jej zaledwie godzinę temu pewna młoda dziewczyna, która wychodziła z namiotu do czekającej na nią rodziny.  
- To nie jest miłość – mówiła inna, wskazując oczekującego w odległym cieniu mężczyznę. – Ale gdy się boimy jutra, szukamy bliskości.  
- Pozwól im – poprosiła kobieta w średnim wieku, która podczas pierwszych starć straciła męża. – Ty też masz kogoś, z kim chcesz się pożegnać, prawda?  
Dlatego nie mówiła nic, chociaż mieli być w pełnym pogotowiu. Dlatego, choć widziała niemal wszystko, zaciskała tylko wargi. I dlatego, zła na samą siebie, również zrezygnowała z wypoczynku i opuściła jeden z kobiecych namiotów jej dywizji.  
Szła przed siebie głównym traktem, po którym jutro przejdą wojska Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Zastanawiała się, ilu z tych, którzy dziś się pożegnali, zobaczy się ponownie, gdy wtem na ścieżce przed nią wyrosła grupka cieni.  
- Kto idzie? – usłyszała i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie na dźwięk znajomego głosu. – Nie wiesz, że obowiązuje zakaz opuszczania namiotów?  
- Wyszłam się tylko przewietrzyć – odpowiedziała. – Dzisiaj ciężko będzie zasnąć, nie sądzisz?  
- To ty.  
- Co tu robisz, Shikamaru?  
- Rutynowy patrol – wskazał kciukiem na stojących za nim dwóch ninja. Jeden z nich, Chouji, pomachał jej na powitanie. Shikamaru rzucił swoim towarzyszom krótki rozkaz, by obeszli drugą część obozu. Sam ruszył przed siebie, mijając Temari.  
- Odprowadzę cię do namiotu – powiedział, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. – Nie powinnaś o tej porze szwendać się po obozie. Chyba że – przystanął i odwrócił się do niej – też wyszłaś w tym samym celu, co inni.  
Temari spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
- Wiesz o… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej krótkim parsknięciem.  
- Nie kryją się z tym zbytnio – wskazał brodą na przemykające w cieniu sylwetki. – Pozwoliłem im na to.  
- Pozwoliłeś?  
- Mają godzinę. Każdy powinien mieć możliwość pożegnać się ze swoimi bliskimi.  
Pokręciła głową.  
- Mogłam się domyślić, że to ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za tę sytuację – powiedziała, zakładając ręce na biodrach.  
- Z tego, co mi doniesiono, ty zezwoliłaś na to w kobiecej części obozu. Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Po chwili spoważniał. – To co? Wracasz do namiotu? Czy chcesz się z kimś pożegnać?  
Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zagryzając wargi. Potem pokręciła głową i ruszyła w jego stronę.  
- Nie, wrócę z tobą. To i tak nie ma sensu.  
Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Temari uderzyła myśl, że jeszcze nie tak dawno Shikamaru tak samo jak teraz odprowadzał ją do bram Konohy. Wtedy żadne z nich nie myślało o wojnie, a każde rozstanie było tylko na chwilę, do jej ponownej wizyty w jego wiosce, do kolejnych egzaminów na chuunina. Na wpół świadomie zwolniła kroku, chcąc przedłużyć tę chwilę, namiastkę tamtych dni, które mogły już nigdy nie powrócić.  
- Zbiera się na deszcz – odezwał się w końcu Shikamaru, spoglądając na pochmurne nocne niebo. Spojrzała na niego rozkojarzona.  
- Co takiego?  
- Chciałaś się zobaczyć z braćmi, prawda? – zapytał, patrząc przed siebie. Wyrwana z wcześniejszych rozmyślań, dopiero po chwili zrozumiała pytanie.  
- Tak, taki miałam zamiar – odpowiedziała, odwracając wzrok od jego twarzy. – Wszystkie kobiety gadały o tym, że to ostatnia szansa, by zobaczyć się z bliskimi. Ale Kankurou zapewne opracowuje teraz ostatnie szczegóły swojego planu, a Gaara… Cóż, nie będę im zawracać głowy.  
- I zrezygnowałaś z tego pomysłu w połowie drogi do namiotów generalskich?  
Przystanęła, zmuszając Shikamaru do tego samego. Popatrzył na nią pytająco, ale ona nie odrywała wzroku od ziemi.  
- Wiesz, że nie jestem emocjonalna. To nie w moim stylu. Ale te dziewczyny z namiotów… Poza tym po raz pierwszy trochę się denerwuję przed walką, więc dlatego…  
- Nie lubisz pożegnań.  
Dopiero teraz podniosła na niego wzrok.  
- Nie, nie lubię – odpowiedziała.  
- Ja też nie – Shikamaru potarł dłonią kark i znowu spojrzał w niebo. – Są zbyt ostateczne. Poza tym jestem w nich beznadziejny… Cholera, będzie padać. Dlaczego akurat na mojej warcie?  
Patrzyła na niego, dziwnie poruszona.  
- Shikamaru? – zapytała niemal wbrew sobie. Oderwał spojrzenie od chmur i popatrzył na nią. – Czy jutro przeżyjemy?  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Zamiast „czy", lepiej zapytać „jak". To daje więcej możliwości odpowiedzi. I więcej szans na przeżycie.  
Pchana impulsem, Temari zrobiła krok w jego stronę, wyciągając rękę. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy jej dłoń zbliżyła się do jego twarzy. Odsunął głowę.  
- Temari, co ty…  
Nie zdołał dokończyć, gdy dziewczyna mocno chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie i przyciągnęła do siebie. Pocałunek spadł jak grom, zduszając słowa w jego ustach.  
Jęknął protestująco i szarpnął głową, ale trzymała go mocno. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się złapać ją za ramiona i oderwać od siebie.  
- Oszalałaś?! – syknął, patrząc w jej zaczerwienioną twarz i zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Potrząsnął nią lekko. – Co cię napadło?  
Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nie puściła jego twarzy.  
- Chociaż raz mógłbyś zachować się jak mężczyzna! – warknęła.  
Przez ułamek sekundy widziała, że jej słowa go dotknęły. Spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi, i pochylił się nad nią.  
- To chociaż raz zachowuj się jak kobieta! – powiedział. Sapnęła gniewnie, puszczając jego twarz, gotowa ostro mu odpowiedzieć. Wtedy poczuła jego usta na swoich. Zaprotestowała cicho, ale zignorował to, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.  
Shikamaru obsypał jej wargi drobnymi pocałunkami, tak innymi od gwałtownej parodii pocałunku sprzed chwili. Przeniósł ręce z jej barków na twarz, przesuwając palce po jej policzkach, pieszcząc skórę ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że sprawi jej ból. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła, jak naturalne dla niego skupienie maluje się na jego twarzy. Nim sama zamknęła oczy, uniosła ręce i objęła jego szyję.  
Teraz całował ją inaczej, niż do tej pory. Mocniej, natarczywiej, przelewając w ten pocałunek głęboko skrywany smutek, strach przed jutrem, tęsknotę i oczekiwanie, a ona odpowiadała mu tym samym.  
„To nie jest miłość".  
Młoda kobieta z namiotu pojawiła się w myślach Temari, patrząc na nią ze smutną troską.  
„Gdy się boimy jutra, szukamy bliskości".  
Temari wsunęła rękę pod jego kamizelkę, jej palce zaplątały się o materiał koszulki. Shikamaru przerwał pocałunek i jedną ręką zabrał jej rękę ze swojego ciała. Gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco, pokręcił głową.  
- To może być nasza ostatnia noc. Po raz pierwszy ja… – szepnęła, czując, jak rozgrzana skóra na jej twarzy nagle zaczęła marznąć, pozbawiona jego dotyku.  
- To, co pierwsze, nigdy nie powinno być ostatnie – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Uniósł jej rękę w swojej dłoni i przytulił ją do swojej twarzy.  
„Chcę być blisko ciebie", pomyślała, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Uniosła głowę i dotknęła wargami jego ust w czułym, smutnym pocałunku.  
Gdzieś daleko w ciemnościach rozległ się stłumiony głos.  
- Shikamaru! Shikamaru, jesteś tam? Obeszliśmy już cały obóz! Wracasz?  
Temari z ociąganiem oderwała się od niego. Nagle nie wiedziała, gdzie powinna patrzeć.  
- Musisz już iść – stwierdziła raczej, niż zapytała, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w jego lewym kolczyku.  
- Tak.  
- Tylko nie zgiń jutro, jasne?  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo, przesuwając kciukiem po jej twarzy.  
- To byłby tylko niepotrzebny problem, nie?  
Wypuściła go z objęć i odsunęła się od niego. Nim się odwrócił, posłał jej jeszcze jedno spojrzenie.  
- Do widzenia – rzucił. Skrzywiła się na te słowa.  
- Wiesz, że nie lubię pożegnań.  
- To nie pożegnanie. To obietnica.  
Pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.  
- Miałeś rację. Jesteś w tym beznadziejny.  
Odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Shikamaru przez chwilę patrzył za nią, gdy nagle poczuł na twarzy chłodną wilgoć. Spojrzał w niebo.  
- Tu jesteś, Shikamaru! – Chouji podszedł do niego, wkładając do ust kilka chipsów. – Myślałem, że już wróciłeś z patrolu, ale nie było cię w namiocie… Coś się stało?  
Shikamaru spojrzał na zaniepokojonego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Nic takiego – odpowiedział. – Zaczyna padać.


End file.
